


Não esquece meu nome

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, exo!Kid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Porque eu acho que a gente só vai se ver de novo quando outra pessoa morrer. [B A E K C H E N]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Não esquece meu nome

Na primeira vez em que os dois se encontraram, estavam entre sete e oito anos de idade. Jongdae tinha acabado de chegar da China junto com os pais e o irmão mais velho, pisando no país onde o restante da sua família residia pela primeira vez na vida. Em sua mente de criança, nada parecia muito diferente. Era como se estivessem visitando um bairro novo.

Sabia que aquela viagem tinha algo a ver com alguém indo morar no céu, com Deus e os anjinhos, mas não entendia muito bem, só queria que sua mãe parasse de chorar. Pensava que, talvez, se oferecesse um dos seus brinquedos, ela ficaria alegre de novo.

— Ei — estava sentado ao lado do seu pai quando ouviu a voz chamando sua atenção. Vindo do lado oposto, era um garoto gorducho quem falava. — Qual é o seu nome?

Jongdae sentiu ímpetos de se esconder atrás da roupa chique que o pai vestia, mas o sorriso do garotinho não parecia ameaçador, só convidativo. Então, engoliu em seco e deixou a timidez para outra hora.

— Jongdae — respondeu, somente.

— Sou o Baekhyun. Quer brincar?

Acabou subindo o olhar na direção do homem ao seu lado, perguntando-lhe com os olhos se podia ir. Recebeu apenas um aceno igualmente silencioso antes que soltasse sua mão e seguisse o tal Baekhyun para que pudessem brincar.

Em contraste com o semblante triste que todo mundo parecia exibir naquele ambiente melancólico, Jongdae e Baekhyun riram bastante e correram por todos os lados, recebendo olhares tortos que sequer notavam.

— A minha mãe disse que você vai embora logo, então a gente não vai mais ser amigo? — a pergunta curiosa do gorducho arrancou apenas um erguer de ombros como resposta. Jongdae não sabia. — Mas a gente vai se ver de novo, né? Um dia.

— Eu acho que sim.

Baekhyun não poderia estar mais certo.

Após cinco anos, a família Kim retornou para a Coreia novamente. Diferente da última viagem, a mãe de Jongdae não chorava, só parecia bastante incomodada. Aos treze, Jongdae já entendia o que a morte significava e sabia que o falecimento de um ente querido causava uma dor esquisita no coração. Mas sua mãe não parecia sentir dor enquanto ele ouvia a conversa entre ela e o pai.

— Não sei por quê temos que comparecer nisso — ela dizia. — Mas vai ser bom… Ter a certeza de que ele realmente se foi. É um alívio para todo mundo, isso sim.

Apesar de muito crítico, não procurou entender aquele tipo de reação, só seguiu a família de forma silenciosa até que estivessem novamente entre o restante dos parentes. Todos os que vinham na direção dos Kim cumprimentá-los faziam questão de dizer o quanto Jongdae estava crescido e, sem saber exatamente como reagir, apenas sorria amarelo. Não havia nenhum rosto familiar naquele monte de gente vestindo preto, exceto por um deles.

Jongdae tinha se esquecido daquele garoto gorducho — que já nem era mais tão gorducho assim —, tanto que, se tentasse se lembrar do nome, não conseguiria. Mas a memória das brincadeiras anos atrás vieram como um sopro de ar fresco, já que se sentia deslocado e meio sufocado com tantas pessoas desconhecidas ao redor. Confiante, caminhou até onde o garoto estava sentado e muito distraído, segurando nas mãos o que parecia ser um videogame portátil.

— Oi — chamou a atenção do garoto. — Lembra de mim?

O olhar do pequeno subiu até o seu rosto e pareceu brilhar quando um sorriso grande surgiu na sua boca.

— Jongdae!

— Você lembra o meu nome — riu.

— Claro que eu lembro… Você não lembra o meu não? — Jongdae fez que não com a cabeça, vendo o outro moldar um beicinho chateado nos lábios enquanto o respondia. — Sou o Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun, isso mesmo! — se sentou ao lado do garoto para que ele não pudesse ver suas bochechas ficando meio vermelhas. Tinha ficado realmente tímido pelo próprio descaso, mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse se lembrar do seu nome. Na verdade, sequer se lembrava da existência de Baekhyun até aquele reencontro. — Tava na ponta da língua.

— Sei — ele ainda tinha um bico quando voltou a atenção ao jogo no _game boy_. Não demorou muito para que voltasse a olhá-lo, sorrindo de um jeito gentil ao oferecer o aparelho para que brincassem juntos.

Passaram o dia todo naquele canto, revezando o videogame a cada partida nova. Enquanto Jongdae jogava, Baekhyun ficava com o rosto quase colado no seu, dando dicas de como derrotar os inimigos. Quando Baekhyun era quem estava jogando, Jongdae também grudava o rosto no seu, na única intenção de prestar atenção direitinho em como os dedos do garoto eram ágeis e como ele parecia muito melhor naquela tarefa de vencer os monstrinhos que surgiam no caminho.

No fim da tarde, quando os parentes se reuniram para fazer uma prece em homenagem ao homem morto, foi com Baekhyun até o lado de fora, sentando-se junto dele na grama.

— Por que você mora na China?

Jongdae se viu pensativo por um tempinho.

— Minha mãe disse uma vez que meu pai queria trabalhar lá — contou. — Então eles foram.

— Vocês nunca vão voltar? — curioso, Baekhyun parecia fitá-lo com uma certa esperança.

Naquela mania que adquiriu quando criança, Jongdae ergueu os ombros. Nunca tinha ouvido o pai falar absolutamente nada sobre voltar a morar perto do restante da família. Na verdade, sempre parecia aborrecido quando tinham que viajar e revê-los.

— Eu acho que não.

— Então acho que a gente só vai se ver de novo quando outra pessoa morrer — outra vez com o bico nos lábios, Baekhyun abaixou o rosto, arrancando um pedacinho de grama entre os dedos. Sem saber exatamente o que responder ou como agir, devolveu apenas um _“é”,_ igualmente desanimado. — Posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Pode.

— Não esquece o meu nome dessa vez.

E Jongdae não se esqueceu.

A verdade é que não precisou de tanto tempo como da outra vez para que tivessem que voltar.

Jongdae tinha dezesseis anos quando a notícia de que sua bisavó havia falecido veio como um tipo de baque doloroso para seus pais e seu irmão. Aparentemente, a senhorinha era bastante querida pelos três, que mantinham contato desde que haviam se mudado para outro país. O garoto a conhecia apenas por fotos e pelas infinitas histórias que ouvia a respeito dela, não se lembrava se já a tinha visto em uma das viagens que fizeram para Seul e nem conseguia encontrar nenhum pedacinho de afeto por aquela figura dentro do seu coração, mas sentiu pesar pela reação da família.

Àquela altura, Jongdae já tinha noção de como se portar perto de estranhos, principalmente quando não eram exatamente _estranhos_. Era a sua _família_ e, mesmo que não os conhecesse, era educado, sorria com gentileza e cumprimentava cada uma das pessoas que vinha em sua direção. Nem se incomodou quando ouviu outra vez aquela ladainha de _“meu Deus, já é um rapaz”, “como tá crescido”_ e todos os outros derivados.

Instintivamente, procurou por Baekhyun, a única companhia possível para aquele tipo de ocasião. Era chato ficar perto das crianças, não tinha mais idade para isso. Pior ainda se ficasse perto das pessoas mais velhas, já que não sabia muito bem como agir diante do luto. No entanto, não o encontrou em lugar nenhum, por isso se acomodou num dos bancos vazios e suspirou, tentando distrair-se com o movimento das árvores do lado de fora até que a cerimônia fúnebre tivesse fim.

O barulho que ia se aproximando um tempo depois deixou o garoto assustado. Era um choro bastante triste de se ouvir, cortou-lhe o coração em pedaços. Uma mulher se aproximava com quem parecia ser o seu marido, adentrando o local com a mão no coração e os olhos inchados, a expressão arrasada enquanto chorava alto, dizendo coisas como _“não pode ser, não, não, não, não ela”_. Logo atrás do casal, dois garotos, ambos com os ombros baixos e os olhos fundos, provavelmente por terem chorado muito também. Jongdae reconheceu, um deles era Baekhyun. O cabelo tingido de azul não era suficiente para torná-lo tão diferente assim, apenas os muitos quilos a menos em seu corpo. Definitivamente, não era mais um gorducho.

Jongdae observava de longe, sentindo os olhos ligeiramente molhados pela cena que se seguia. Ainda não havia presenciado um luto tão doloroso quanto aquele e não ousaria procurar a companhia de Baekhyun naquelas circunstâncias. Ele parecia tão triste quanto a mulher que se ajoelhava diante do caixão.

Algum tempo depois, quando guiaram a senhora para tomar um copo de água e acalmar-se, os dois garotos se separaram. Um deles foi se sentar ao lado de um casal jovem que conversava tranquilamente num dos bancos, do lado oposto onde Jongdae estava, e Baekhyun só caminhou para o lado de fora, fazendo-o entender o momento como a deixa para ir atrás dele.

Ele estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça quando o Kim o encontrou, fitando o céu com a expressão abatida. Havia uma brisa gostosa bagunçando os fios coloridos do seu cabelo e Jongdae pensou que a cena ficaria bonita numa foto.

— Ei — se aproximou dele, provavelmente assustando-o, pois Baekhyun desviou o olhar na sua direção no mesmo instante. — Eu… Sinto muito.

O fitou com pesar, abrindo os braços para oferecer um tipo de consolo. Baekhyun o agarrou na mesma hora, fungando perto do seu pescoço quando seus braços o apertaram forte. Jongdae podia não saber exatamente o que dizer num momento como aquele, mas conhecia o poder de um abraço forte. Deixou que Baekhyun molhasse sua camisa escura naquele choro sentido, sem afrouxar o abraço por um segundo sequer.

Era esquisito ver-se naquele tipo de situação com uma pessoa que não conhecia. Sabia que era um primo de segundo ou terceiro grau quando perguntou a sua mãe sobre ele, mas era só. Além, é claro, de que fazia bico quando era contrariado, que gostava de videogame e que tinha uma memória excelente.

Encontraram um banco do lado de fora para que pudessem se sentar assim que o choro do garoto cessou e Jongdae ia puxando assunto para animá-lo, até que pudesse vê-lo rindo, o que funcionou perfeitamente. Não saberia dizer quantas horas passaram ali, só jogando conversa fora a respeito de tudo e de nada, mas foi o suficiente para que o sol se despedisse e desse lugar a escuridão da noite, iluminada por alguns vagalumes e um poste que ficava a alguns metros do banco onde estavam.

— Você tá bonito — Baekhyun constatou depois de passar um tempo encarando Jongdae, até ouvi-lo perguntar _“o que foi?”_ — Só isso.

Ele corou e riu fraco.

— Você também tá — disse, sincero. — Eu gostei da cor do cabelo.

— Ah — o menor bagunçou os próprios fios, rindo baixinho. — Eles estavam cor-de-rosa até semana passada, você ia rir.

— Deve ter ficado fofo.

E Jongdae ficou sem entender o silêncio que se seguiu, mas não pareceu desconfortável, já que Baekhyun sorria e suas bochechas estavam brilhantes naquele tom rosado que o fazia parecer muitos anos mais novo do que realmente era.

— Se eu entrar lá, vou voltar a chorar — ele soltou, depois de um tempo. — Vamos encontrar um lugar para tomar sorvete?

O Kim concordou no mesmo instante, partindo ao lado do garoto de cabelos azuis pelas ruas de um país desconhecido, atrás de uma sorveteria para fugir daquela tristeza toda que a partida da bisavó havia causado.

Uma rua mal iluminada não era exatamente o cenário que Jongdae tinha imaginado para o seu primeiro beijo, mas foi onde Baekhyun o segurou pelos ombros e roubou um selinho rápido, o olhando de um jeito assustado assim que se afastou. Seu olhar dizia algo como: _eu realmente fiz isso?_ Então, ele riu e Jongdae não conseguiu evitar acompanhá-lo.

Depois, Baekhyun puxou uma das suas mãos e arrancou uma caneta do bolso, desenhando uma palavra com certa dificuldade na palma levemente suada.

— O que tá fazendo? — perguntou.

— Me certificando de que você não vai esquecer o meu nome de novo — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar na direção do seu rosto e sorriu. — E que vai voltar.


End file.
